Screaming for Vengeance
Screaming for Vengeance is the eighth studio album by British heavy metal band Judas Priest. The album, considered the band's commercial breakthrough, sold in excess of 5 million unit worldwide and has been certified double platinum in the United States and platinum in Canada. Overview Screaming for Vengeance was recorded at Ibiza Sound Studios, Ibiza, Spain (during this period, it was commonplace for UK-based musicians to record in continental Europe for tax purposes) and mixed at Beejay Recording Studios and Bayshore Recording Studios in Coconut Grove, Florida. It was released on 17 July 1982, with a remastered CD version released in May of 2001. As of the album's 30th anniversary in 2012, it remains the top selling release of Judas Priest's career. The album's most commercially successful track, the single "You've Got Another Thing Comin'", was a last minute addition. According to guitarist K. K. Downing, "We were quite happy with the album but decided late on that we could add one more song. I know we had some of the parts but we set about completing "Another Thing Comin'" during the mixing sessions at Bee Jay studios. It came together quite quickly and I seem to remember that we all had a good feeling about it as it did sound like a good driving song and possibly a good radio track." During the U.S. tour to support the album in 1982, Judas Priest were supported by bands such as Iron Maiden, Krokus, and Uriah Heep. Stylistically, Screaming for Vengeance showcased a harder, heavier sound than British Steel and saw the band quickly reverse direction back into straight heavy rock after the lighter-styled direction of Point Of Entry. The Vengeance World Tour began shortly after the album's release in July 1982 and focused on North America during the summer and fall, Priest not performing in Europe until early 1983. This emphasis on US audiences was in order to establish a solid commercial foothold there, and in particular because You've Got Another Thing Comin' became a major hit. That and Electric Eye became live setlist staples and some of the band's most performed songs. For comparison, the title track (which KK Downing described as "difficult to play in a live setting") was played only 38 times, none after 1984. Chart positions Screaming for Vengeance reached No. 11 in the UK and No. 17 on Billboard 200 Pop Albums. It went gold (RIAA) on October 29, 1982, platinum on 18 April 1983, and 2x platinum on October 16, 2001, being the band's first album to achieve the two latter awards. This album includes the hit single "You've Got Another Thing Comin'", which became the band's signature song and a perennial radio favorite Legacy While 1980's British Steel has been referred to as the band's masterpiece, Screaming for Vengeance was Judas Priest's breakthrough in North America. Although Judas Priest had achieved a cult following among American audiences by 1979, they sold relatively few records there before Screaming for Vengeance. It was also extremely successful worldwide. The album reached No. 11 in the UK and No. 17 on the Billboard 200, and was certified Gold by the RIAA on October 29, 1982, Platinum on 18 April 1983, and double Platinum on October 16, 2001. The album ranked 15th on IGN's 25 most influential metal albums. Screaming for Vengeance also came 10th on Metal-Rules.com's 100 greatest metal albums. Kerrang! listed the album at No. 46 among the "100 Greatest Heavy Metal Albums of All Time". The accolades received throughout the years from various musicians within the metal and rock field have further established its position as one of the most influential metal albums of all time. This album was the first entire album released as downloadable content for the video games Rock Band and Rock Band 2. The title song "Screaming for Vengeance" was played on the main site for the video game Brütal Legend. In the game, Rob Halford voices a villain named General Lionwhyte, as well as a heroic character called the Fire Baron, modeled after his likeness. The song "Riding on the Wind" was featured in the 2012 video game Twisted Metal. Track liting ;2001 Bonus Tracks ;2012 30th Anniversary Bonus TracksScreaming For Vengeance Special 30th Anniversary Edition, JudasPriest.com. Retreieved July 19, 2012 2012 30th Anniversary Bonus Live DVD All songs written and composed by Glenn Tipton, Rob Halford and K.K. Downing, except where noted. All tracks were filmed and recorded at the second US Festival, Devore, San Bernardino, California, 29 May 1983. One track from the set was cut because of audio problems with the source material.. Covers * Sepultura performed a cover of the title track "Screaming for Vengeance" on their Dante XXI album. * Iced Earth performed a cover of the title track "Screaming for Vengeance" on the tribute album Tribute to the Gods. * Stratovarius performed a cover of "Bloodstone" on the album Intermission. * Helloween performed a cover of "The Hellion/Electric Eye" on the single "The Time of the Oath". The cover also appears on the album Treasure Chest. * Godsmack covered a medley of "The Hellion/Electric Eye" for the VH1 Rock Honors. * Saxon performed a cover of "You've Got Another Thing Comin'" on a Judas Priest tribute album. * Virgin Steele also covered "Screaming for Vengeance". It can be found on the Legends of Metal Vol. II – A Tribute to Judas Priest album. * Benediction performed a cover of "The Hellion/Electric Eye" on the album Grind Bastard. * Jani Lane covered "Electric Eye" on a Judas Priest tribute album. * As I Lay Dying performed a cover of "The Hellion/Electric-Eye" on the compilation album Decas. References External links * Extensive album info Category:1982 albums